Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In one implementation, a consumer or requestor can request a service they desire and transact with a Cloud provider for the needed service. A Cloud provider's business opportunity can be limited or constrained by the physical resources they have installed or by their capacity to procure additional resources in a timely and cost-efficient manner. In many cases, if the customer (service requester) has not allowed for ample lead time, then the request may not be fulfilled by the Cloud provider or may not be fulfilled in a timely manner.